My Cold Life as an Assasin
by purplestar213
Summary: It's about a female assasin for Shao Khan with cold powers that has a an important task in the Armageddon, but then she recovers her memories... and her family. But first you have to read it.Please review! UPDATED chap. 6
1. Chapter 1: the task

**Note: I do not own the characters of Mortal Kombat**

**Note: I do not own the characters of Mortal Kombat. This is just a fanfic that I dreamt. The story takes place in the Armageddon and the main character is a female Lin Kuei assassin for Shao Khan. Enjoy.**

Memories... they keep coming in my dreams, but as nightmares. I remember myself as a little girl, maybe a seven-year-old girl. Screaming for her mother, and being taken away by a masked man with a scar on his neck. Then, like always, I wake up.

I get up, and look through the little window of my room that looks more like a chamber. I see that the sun is rising. I make two long braids of my long dark-brown hair, put my lin kuei ninja suit, my boots and the mask, which covers my nose and mouth. Just when I'm finished I hear a tarkatan yell from outside my chamber: "Sayuri, the emperor wants to see you".

I get out and go to the throne room, I stand in front of emperor Shao Khan and with a typical Lin Kuei bow I say: "Master, have you called me?". With his hand he ordered me to stand up and said: "Yes my dear, I have a special task for you."

He started to walk slowly around me as he said: "They say that it exists someone so powerful called Blaze, and that if someone defeats him, his god-like power will be transferred to the winner. Because of this, word has been spread out to all the fighters of all the realms, and all of them want that marvelous prize, and that includes me". Saying this, he stood in front of me and said: "Your task is to eliminate the fighters so that I can have a clear path to defeat Blaze and have his mighty power. But to know that you killed them, I want you to bring me an object that belonged to the fighter with his or her blood on it."

"Of course master, I always do that after each task that you give me. I didn't win my nickname for nothing" I said. "Good, now go" he ordered. I made another bow and retired, but just as I was about to close the door of the throne room, I heard him muttered: "Take care my emerald eyes beauty". That flattered and disconcerted me at the same time.

Next thing I did was to go to Quan Chi, a powerful sorcerer allied to Shao Khan. He will make a portal that will lead me to my first victim.

"Ah Sayuri, you came. I believe that Shao Khan already gave the task." He said with a smile. "Yes sir" I answered. He made circular movements with his hands and pronounced strange words. Then a portal opened with green skulls surrounding it. "The first one is called Reptile, do not underestimate him and… you know what to do". I nodded and entered the portal.

**If you have any suggestion of how cn I make this story better, send me a message. I accept any kind of reviews, good or bad, except rude things.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reptile's lair

**Note: I do not own the characters of Mortal Kombat**

**CHAPTER TWO: REPTILE'S LAIR**

When I got out the portal , I found myself in a dark place that looked like a cave. I was surrounded by big eggs that were on pillars. There was a green somber light of unknown origin. In a high part of a wall there was the shape of a big serpent and in the opposite wall there was terrace but a saw something moving there, a doubted for a while but then… a giant lizard jumped down and landed in front of me! Logically he seemed to be Reptile. He hissed me and asked: "What are you doing here, human?", "I'm here to do a task", I answered.

"What kind of tasssk?, he asked. I took the dragon fighting stance, which is my arms extended and making my hands like claws, my right knee lifted and in a ducked position; then I said: "Oh you'll see" He then looked surprised and said: "You mussst be the one that they call 'The collector'. Hired by the coward Shao Khan to do the dirty work" he laughed.

"I'll be sure to make that the last thing you say" I replied. My anger was starting to raise. "You shall not defeat me human!!" he yelled. After that his tongue stretched at me , but I dodged. He stretched it again at me, but I grabbed it and pulled him, punched him in the face and then he landed on his back. He stood up quickly and began to throw me punches. I managed to dodge them, but with his tail he swept me to the ground.

I was on my back and he opened his mouth with dagger-like teeth to bite my face! I dodge it by rolling on my back. I stood up and threw ice daggers at him but he was too quickly to avoid them. Instead he was approaching to me fast and gave me a flying kick that sent me away. While I was on the ground he tried to jump on me but I kicked him in the stomach. I stood up once more.

He gave me an angry look, he opened his mouth once more and threw acid at me! I hided behind one of the big eggs and the acid showered the egg. The egg began to disintegrate. Reptile shrieked at what have happened. I did not understand but I charged against him sliding on ice and hit him with my shoulder.

He was sent away and collided with another egg. He shrieked once more and yelled: " You will pay with your life!!". Then he turned invisible. I began to search him with my head and moved with my fighting stance. Then I felt a kick on my back and I lost my balance. I turned and began to throw some kicks in the air, but he didn't receive none of them. Reptile punched my face, my stomach and then kicked me on the chest. He laughed. "You are getting on my nerves" I muttered. My rage reached the limit. I moved quickly and threw ice showers everywhere until one caught him. He was visible again. I froze him completely and in that moment, I threw a big, sharp ice dagger that crossed his head, he bleed instantly.

With a strong punch the ice broke and his body fell down. I saw that he had a medal with a serpent on it. I grabbed it, I knew it would a good proof. Then, Quan Chi's portal opened in front of me and I walked into it.


	3. Chapter 3: back to the palace

**Note: I do not own the characters of Mortal Kombat, just this fanfic character and this story.**

CHAPTER THREE: BACK TO THE PALACE

Just when I stepped out of the portal, Quan Chi received me with a smile on his face. I handed him Reptile's medal, he looked it and told me: "Good job Sayuri, once you have the object of your victim you will put it in the room behind the throne room. Then you will write the name of the victim."

"Yes sir" I said. Just when I was leaving, the sorcerer said: "I almost forgot… you will work now with Kano". Then Kano entered the room and stood in front of me. "Hello baby, looks like we'll work together", he said with his accented voice.

"I refuse to work with this pig!" I replied, "You will do what I say and that is to work with him. This way you will complete your task faster" Quan Chi said. "Oh come on baby, this way we'll get to know each other better" he said playing with one of my braids.

I slapped his hand and told angry to the sorcerer: "Please sir, he will be a distraction. Besides, I work better alone". "Ok ok, both of you will work in separate ways and that's my final order!" Quan Chi ordered. After saying this he left the room.

"Well that's too bad darling. We could have been friends... or more than friends" Kano said with a chuckle. "Shut up pervert! If you make me fail in one of my missions I won't doubt to kill you!" I yelled at him. "Whoa take it easy, doll, there is no need to yell. By the way, Quan Chi forgot to give this" he said giving me a pocket-size green skull.

"What's this?", "Once you finish a task, rub this with the victim's object and you will back to the palace" he said. After he said this, he headed towards the door. "Oh you flattered me by saying I'm a distraction to you" Kano said with a smile. Just when he closed the door, I threw an ice dagger at him, but it crushed the door. I got frustated for a moment.

I headed to the room where I would put all the objects, maybe I'll call it "The collection room". Before this task I would always bring back an object that identified the victim as a proof of my work. In the room there were small pillars. I put Reptile's medal on one of them and wrote his name below.

I got hungry, so I headed to the guards' cafeteria. I picked my meal and sat in the loneliest place of the room. Other guards looked at me kind of scared while I ate, they knew that I had bad temper. I looked at them in their eyes, and I would tell if some were pure evil or cowards. I asked myself about my past, did I have a family before?, was I always like this?.

Just when I finished, I headed outside the palace, to the forest. Just to walk a little, and maybe find a random victim. I walked for hours but my search was not in vane. Between the trees there was a red ninja training. His eyes were glowing green. I remember a list of fighters and their description. He must be Ermac, a mysterious ninja that once worked for my master!. Well, he shall see the power of my fury and my fist.


	4. Chapter 4: the red ninja

**I do not own Mortal Kombat, just this fanfic and this character.  
**

CHAPTER FOUR: THE RED NINJA

I stayed hiden in the bushes as I watched him train. For a moment he looked like he knew that I was there. I worried a bit about his reaction, so I decided to attack. I jumped out of the bushes fast, but he was faster than me. With a movement of his hand, my body glowed bright green and I just couldn't move, in fact, I was levitating.

"Well, what do we have here? Let us guess... lin kuei, aren't you?" asked Ermac at the same time he was levitating me. I nodded a bit nerviously. "We suppose that you want to kill us, we don't know why, but... we won't let it happen!" he yelled at me; just when he said this he slammed me against a tree.

That hurted a lot in my back. I got up quickly and started to give him a combo of punches and kicks.

He managed to block my attacks, then he pushed me with open palms and threw me a green ball of power, not very sure what was it but it hurted. My anger was raising up.

I jumped in the air and gave him a flying kick that sent him away. I run towards him and punched his face, his stomach and swept him down with my leg.

Once he was on the ground, I tried to kick him in the stomach with my heel but he rolled away from me. "You really are stubborn" I said to him. "Don't worry, you too are" he replied. His eyes glowed even more. Why did he talked in plural?

"No one disobeys my master and you are a traitor!" I told him. "Who is your master?" he asked.

"Emperor Shao Khan" I replied. He looked at me for an instant and then told me "He is an evil man! He has conquered worlds, destroyed realms, killed innocents...! and yet, you are serving him". He walked slowly toward me, but I kept my distance.

"That's why we escaped from him, to be free from his influence!" he added. "Sorry, but that doesn't stops me from finishing my task" I told him coldy. "Well that's too bad for you" he said.

He lifted his hand, and I knew he was going to levitate me once more, so I froze both of his hands. I punched him three times on his stomach, then I hit him quickly with my side palm behind his neck. He fell down, he was knocked. I was on him, trying to make sure he didn't got away, then I formed an ice dagger on my hand.

I looked at his eyes, there were semi-closed. His eyes were glowing weakly. Something invaded me, like a feeling of guilt, or pity. Ermac was not bad or coward, he was good. I couldn't kill him. It just did not felt right. I was concerned about what he said about my master, but I can't remember my past life before being an assasin.

_What am I going to do with him?_ I thought. I didn't want to kill him, so I carried him and walked to a path that led to the mountains. I knew that there were caves where I could hide Ermac.

Fortunatley, I found a cave before sunset. With Ermac on my arms I explored the cave a little. It was quite big but not deep, this place was fit for him. Thank the elder gods that there weren't bats or any other animals in there.

I let him on the ground and gave him a look of pity. On his forehead there was a green gem shaped like a rhombus. I took it and put a drop of Ermac's blood on it. I froze him in a big block of ice, that way he would never get out. Just when I was on the entrance of the cave, I sighed and covered the entrance with ice, like a big frosty door.

When I gazed at the red ninja's gem, I noticed that it was dark already and that I was hungry. I rubbed the gem with the little green skull, and next thing I know, I'm back at the palace.

"Well well well... look who decided to have a night out?" Kano received me with his particular accent. "I was working, you idiot" I replied.

I headed to the cafeteria but Kano was walking aside me, still bugging me. "Really back off! Stop bothering me!" I yelled at him. All the other guards stopped what they were doing in the cafeteria. That was quite awkward. I grabbed my meal and sat in the same place as always.

Kano had stopped bothering and got out of the cafeteria. That was strange. I still ask myself why I didn't kill Ermac. Just when I finished eating, I headed to the collection room. To my surprise there were two more victims that have been killed. One was some guy named Kai and on his pillar there was a spiked wristband. The other one was Darrius, and on his pillar there was some orange glasses. They looked cool.

I put Ermac's gem on a pillar, wrote his name and stared at it for a moment. Just before leaving the collection room, I sighed. I felt dizzy a little bit, but I think it is because I did not eat a lot today. Nah.

I headed to my prison-like-chamber to sleep, but I was so tired that I didn't put the lock on the door. I just fell like a rock on my bed. Dreaming... dreaming my memories again, and repeting the new one.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I will be uploading soon more chapters: Please review! All kinds of reviews accepted!, except rude things.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: sweet deal

**I do not own Mortal Kombat, just this fanfic character and this story.**

CHAPTER FIVE: SWEET DEAL

I woke up ten minutes after I got on my comfy bed because sleeping in my lin kuei suit was uncomfortable. I opened my drawers looking for my pajamas, that were light blue shorts and a strap shirt. I changed into them, got in bed, but I forgot to close the drawers.

_Ahh, peace at last_, I thought. But for my disfortune, I heard a chuckle. I turned my head towards the door and saw Kano standing beside me!

"Hey there sweet pie, just wanted to know how are you doing" he said in a teasing tone. I pushed him away from me with my hands and stood up from my bed.

"What the heck are you doing here?! This is my room!" I yelled at him.

"Relax. I was just passing by to see how are you, and I saw that you left the door open, so... I didn't want to miss an oportunity" he replied with a devilish smile.

"Besides, you are smokin' hot on those pajamas" he said looking me from head to toe. I disliked that so much that I slapped his face on the part that was not metal. But very very deep inside me, that flattered me.

"Aw come on, doll! You are always angry at me!. I know, we can make a deal." he said. "What kind of deal?" I asked. My eyebrows frowned.

"Well, since we are partners, you shouldn't hit me." he said. "But you bother me always!" I told him. "Hey! I like to joke with you, not bother you, but you really need to watch your temper, baby" he said to me. That was so true.

It was weird being the two of us alone in my room. "Fine. What do you propose? I asked him with a raised eyebrow. He smiled at me.

"Well, every time you punch me or slap me, you will give me a kiss" he said pointing his lips with his finger. "What?! You are such a pig!" I yelled at him.

"Hey, it could've been worse for you, so don't complain." Kano said. A moment after he said that, he dropped a little men-necklace to the ground.

"Whoops, can you pick it up for me?" he said in a teasing tone. I don't know how I was so foolish to fall into his trap. I kneeled down to pick the necklace and I noticed that he was seeing through my shirt!

I lost control over my temper and punched him in the stomach. He groaned but at the same time he laughed. _Oh...my...god!_, I thought.

"And we start right now!" he said and with a mighty force, he grabbed me and gave me a big kiss!. That was really, really, really embarassing and weird. My cheeks were hot.

He let go of me with a big smile on his face. My eyes were widened and my shock was evident. "Wow, it wasn't so bad, was it?" he said with his accented voice. Words just couldn't come out of my mouth.

He took the necklace and put it around his neck. _God! What was I thinking? It was his necklace._

He kissed me on the cheek and said: "Sweet dreams my ice princess". Just when he said this, he closed the door of my room.

I had no energy to yell at him, I was shocked. My heart was pounding really fast. _He really is a smart bastard_, and with that thought, I finally slept, but making sure that the door was locked this time.

**What do you think of the chapter? If you have any suggestions of how to make the story better, don't doubt to tell me. I accept good and bad reviews, but not rude stuff. Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6: memories

**I do not own Mortal Kombat, just this character and this fanfic.**

**This is dedicated for antihumpygrumpy06 and hyperdark06. Thank you guys for reviewing!!**

CHAPTER SIX: MEMORIES

I woke up at the same time as always. Just when I saw that my drawers were open, I remembered last night. _He really is a badass. Are Earthrealm guys like him? I really hope not, _I thought.

Kano had managed to kiss me last night with a deal we made. Just thinking about that made me feel nauseous. I decided to take a shower, and then I started to think what made me not kill Ermac.

My bathroom door was right beside the drawers. For being good at my job, Shao Khan gave me my really nice bedroom, and a bathroom with a big tub, just to relax.

Just when I was taking the cold shower I remembered Ermac's eyes. His glow kinda told me that he wasn't bad, that he fought for the good side. I really didn't had a side. And after that thought, I had a flashback:

* * *

I was in Earthrealm, in a cold place named Arctika. My master, Shao Khan sent me there to learn how to control and master my freezing powers. My sifu was called Sao, he was a man about thirty five years-old, with dark hair with two white streaks and a fine mustache. He wore a dark blue yukata, boots and a scarf.

I was in a place that looked like an old training camp for people like me, the only difference is that I was the only student and he the only master.

"In every combat you must first bow to your oponent as a sign of respect. Like this" my sifu told me. His left hand was on his right closed fist and then bowed slowly. I imitated the bow. Then the real training started. He taught how to kick and punch to certain parts of the body and how to dodge them too.

Sao taught me how to make ice shurikens, ice sais, ice daggers, and how to use them as well ; and last but not least, an ice blade. He would call it Kori Blade.

"No no no NO! You are doing it wrong!" he said as he slapped me. I hated him for doing that. As a matter of fact, I've felt so much hate for him but without a strong reason. He would always slap me if I didn't do something right. Always. He was not patient for anything, but I don't think that's the reason I really hate him.

He swung his hand with the kori blade with precision and skill. "Now do it!" he said handing me the icy blade. I did the same movements and waited for his answer.

"Sometimes I wonder why Emperor Shao Khan ordered me to train you, Sayuri. But I see that you have talent and so much skill. And now it is your duty to serve the Emperor. You will be loyal only to him. We are unique because of our skills. We are the last ones of our kind, we are the last Lin Kuei"

"And that's why you will only serve to the only Emperor, Shao Khan" he said. That was a long response, and after that I nodded. He bowed and I did the same thing. My training lasted a month, and after that, I returned to Outworld to serve Khan.

One thing I remember is that sometimes I would see a little red light but then banished instantly. That happened a lot during that month after each training.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower, put my lin kuei suit, my mask, my boots, and made my two braids. Just when I finished, I got out of my bedroom but then there was the face of Shang Tsung. The sorcerer was waiting for me to come out.

_What does he want?_ I thought. I did not like him because he betrayed my master once. "Looks like somebody had a night out" he said with a smirk.

"What?! I'm tired that almost everybody believes I had a 'night out'. Why can't anyone understand that I was working?!" I said with anger. Besides, who told you this nonsense?" I added.

"Kano told me this morning. And... that he kissed you" he said mocking. _What?! That bastard will pay. I will punch his mouth so hard that he will have to eat with a straw! _I thought.

"He told me that your deal with him, so... I were you, I should watch my temper" the sorcerer said. _Oh, that's right. God he loves provoking me! _.

"Listen, I wanted to tell you that there's a village not far from here where you will find a lot of victims for your task." he said.

"A village, huh? Ok then" and with that said, I passed by Shang Tsung but then he shouted me from where he was standing: "Good luck, Mrs. Kano" he said laughing.

I growled at him for that stupid comment. I really really wanted to kill him, but he was now one of my master's allies, and killing him would mean punishment for me.

The sun was high when I got out of the palace. I made my way in order to find this village. I really hope Tsung was right, cause I'm in the mood for killing.

**A/N: i hope you liked it. Sorry for the late update and I know I should make it a little longer, but... i'm a bit lazy!. I'm looking forward to write a new fanfic of MK but I need to organize my ideas. If you have any suggestion of how to make this story better, don't doubt to tell. I accept good and bad reviews, but please review!!. If you didn't like the story, say it with freedom, I'll be cool with it, just don't say bad words.**


End file.
